The inventive concept relates generally to data storage devices and methods of operating same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to data storage devices including a hardware filter and methods of operating such data storage devices. Certain embodiments of the inventive concept provide data storage device and systems including one or more data storage devices capable of reducing overall data traffic as well as related methods of operation.
In a typical data server system including a server and a database, so-called “big data” may be stored in a relational database or a Not-only Structured Query Language (NoSQL) database. Desired data may be extracted from the big data stored in the relational database or NoSQL database using an SQL and/or a unique query language. During the extraction of desired data, portions (i.e., some or all) of the big data is usually communicated from the database to a primary memory associated with the server. One or more processor(s) associated with the server may then be used to extract desired data from the big data portion stored in the primary memory. However, since only a portion of the big data is stored in the primary memory, methods used to extract desired data from the big data may lead to inefficiencies in data traffic between the database and the primary memory.